Brother my Brother
by shadow danser
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto battle...Is after Sasuke left for Orochimaru. Character's death


-1Rum aka Shadow danser: well…this was fun (peeks around at all the dead body's) shudder and as it is only me her I have to do this on my own…I do not own Naruto nor the song that I have used.

Brother My Brother

The forest that had once stood strong and tall was gone in smoke and fire, two figures standing in a crater like area in the middle off the charred remains off the trees. One a raven hair teen with red eyes covered in black markings, the other a blond teen with almost purple eyes covered in flames all over his body.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother_

Both where panting, bleeding and dirty. Cloths where ripped and ruined, shuriken's and kunai's littered the ground, some broken and bent. Suddenly the raven fell to his knees before hi landed on his back on the ground, the eyes turning ebony and the black markings disappearing. His breathing becoming a little gurgling as he coughed up blood that ran down his neck.

_We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

The raven could remember a time when he and the blond used to do this just to make time go because there sensei was always late, like a game you could say but then the pink banshee had always tried to get them to stop…he missed that time when all was a game and they where all together. The loudmouth, the fan/banshee violent girl, and the quiet broody one. Team seven. __

We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart

But that time was long gone and would never come back, Sakura was dead, killed by Kabuto when she tried to make Sasuke return…he hadn't found out until half a year had gone that she was dead but when he did…Kabuto found out just how much damage he could do. Sakura had always been like a little sister in his mind and if you touch Sasukes family, your going down.__

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

And then there was there sensei, the copy cat and always late and perverted, Kakashi. Orochimaru had personally taken care off him when he got to troublesome for his plans, Sasuke couldn't do a thing for his mentor as he dident know that the snake-sannin (sp?) had Kakashi in his dungeons for torture. A whole bloody month he was there before the copy cat couldn't take it anymore…but he did take out a lot off men when he let lose the chackra boost he had been saving…his sensei went out with a blast.__

Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes

And then there was the dobe that always came last and did so many things wrong. That was different now, after Naruto joined Akatsuki and grew up. But Naruto was still Naruto, he still smiled that stupid grin and still obsessed about ramen…but the dreams about becoming hokage? No, they where gone along with Narutos precious people Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Jiraya and Tsunade…all gone in Orochmaru's plans to destroy Konoha.__

Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see

But Naruto had protected it even after he defected from Konoha and became a missing-nin and Naruto had killed the snake. And now here they where fighting…or they where fighting. Steeps came closer to him, stubbling a little before he could se the blond, his once time best friend and rival…and now his executioner. __

You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away

"Seams, caught that you won Naruto" Sasuke said as he feel the blood draining from his body. Naruto was just looking at him as his eyes turn back to the brilliant ocean blue the normally was "teme" he said lowly as he sunk to his knees beside him "none off us are winning this".

Sasuke studied him before he recognised what was happening "you dobe!!" he snarled "you used to much off the demons charka!!" Naruto just smiled painfully "yeah" he said before he went quiet.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother  
_

"Sasuke?" he asked "hn?" was all Sasuke replyed with "can we be brothers now?". Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide shocked eyes, and who wouldn't? Sasuke had tried to kill him for Kami's sake!! But when he looked into Naruto's eyes he could se all the loneliness that he also had, all the suffering and the pain that Naruto had hid behind his smiles and he couldn't help but see how alike they where.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

Both alone, both betrayed, one by his brother and the other by the whole village. One put on a pedestal off pressure and the other hated beyond words. Both making mask off different kinds to hide how it hurt and how many tears they cried on those dark nights with no stars or warmth. They where so different but yet so alike. A hand gripped his and he gripped back a small smile on his face as he saw the hope in the blue eyes turn to happiness.

Naruto suddenly fell forward on top off Sasukes chest, a grunt off pain left him on the sudden impact. "Dobe?" Naruto was to quiet "Naruto, answer me" his voice was afraid and he know that he was going to lose his brother soon. "S..Sasuke" Naruto mutterd as he slowly bought his head up to look him in the eye's " we are family now and we aren't alone anymore are we?". Sasuke couldn't take the pleading look in in those eyes that the light where fading so fast in.

"Yes, we aren't alone little bro and we will never be again" he assured as he sized the hand he held and held it hard as a small tear found its way down his face. Naruto smiled and as the last off his life left him he sighed "Love you brother, I'll wait for you" and he closed his eyes and his hand became limp in Sasukes.

Sasuke took a shuddering breath as he painterly waited for death to come to him. His arms slowly came around Naruto's still body " you better be waiting for me dobe, you better be" he said as his tears slowly mingled with the blood on his skin. And as he slipped away he could see a person in orange holding out his hand for him to take.

And hi did.

………………………………...

Shadow danser: (;-;) so sad, I almost cryed when I did this…Please R&R. this is my first sad one and I need to know if it was good of if I should stick to Happy ones.


End file.
